


Reverberation

by jaehyohmygod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Crazy Soo eventually, Infidelity, M/M, Sehun's inner monologues, Terrible Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyohmygod/pseuds/jaehyohmygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, he thinks, following a mysterious group of people on a bus in the dead of the night might not have been such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, he thinks, following a band of mysterious strangers on a bus in the dead of the night, might not have been such a good idea.

He could've avoided this. He could've avoided ending up like this. Only nineteen, but faced death more times than he could count.

_It was only five times, but really, isn't that a bit much?_

_Today's my birthday_ , he thinks solemnly as he watches the one thing he lived for to be taken away from him.

_Lu_

 

___

 

Thursday

January 28, 2016

12:45 AM

Bus stop

 

It’s cold, naturally. It is winter of course, what else is there to expect?

_I think I’m going to go crazy_

_I need to go home_

Waiting for the bus in the dead winter, Sehun wants nothing more than to bask in the familiarity that his shared apartment presents while being engulfed by the white covers on his bed and harboring what little heat he could from the burning laptop on his belly. (His roommate always kept the temperature unnaturally cold because of his 'hot flashes' and Sehun isn'anne for complain. Plus, he didn't really want to confront him about how he was probably going through menopause.)

But, he’s been standing here for 30 minutes and the bus is showing no signs of coming any soon. There aren't any cabs that seem to want to make an appearance and save him, Sehun assumes they've migrated downtown to catch the late night patrons there in favor of hanging around where he needs them. Suddenly, he's starting to regret not investing in a car when he had the chance.

_So much for a peacful day._

 

_**12 hours ago** _

Sehun is suffering. His plan to be a typical broke college student that actually makes it through this hell is really proving to be quite the task. And, not to be a horribly cliche teenager whose parents don't understand him, life just really sucks. As much as he would love to just break down in face of the many essays that he so precariously bullshits his way through and the fact that, somehow, he still doesn't know the way to his apartment without constant help from his roommate despite being here for over a year,  **he must not**. Because he is an adult now. He must trudge through all the things life throws at him because apparently, adults suffer quite a bit. 

_He's just really having a hard time okay?_

___

 _Afternoon classes_ , Sehun had thought he was one of the smarter students, with choosing classes that started late as opposed to those at 8 am. But really, what difference does four hours make? None, because apparently, he isn't one of the smart kids and having classes that started later in the day meant nothing and he seemed to not have factored in that he would still have to face the dread of attending said classes. And that, evidently, they don't get any more easier to pass even if he is fully awake (because you have to actually pay attention and Sehun hasn't really grasped the scholarly student aspect of life yet). So now these classes are slowly becoming the bane of his existence.

Attributing evermore to his never-ending misery is the creepy kid who, like him, decided to reserve a seat in the back of his psych class two seats away from him. And while Sehun might be slightly anti-social, he would have absolutely no problem with this if the creepy kid didn't make it his number one priority in life to stare daggers into his head throughout the lecture.

_Two seats don't act as a buffer for blatant staring when there's no one sitting in them._

Now, Sehun prides himself on being an indifferent person who can ignore things if need be, but it's kind of hard to ignore someone's staring especially if that staring can easily be described as mildly murder-y and practically unavoidable with the creepy kid being in two of his other classes - sociology and communications (despite the sketchbook and camera that pegged him as an art major) - with seats that _just so happened_ to be near each other. If he didn't know any better, Sehun would've thought the guy was observing him.

And today was the day that he had turned around in his seat to confront the kid who, in turn, tried to direct his attention toward the words the professor was scribbling on the board before he could be caught.

 _Too late_.

"Can you stop that?"

Creepy kid had looked at him with wide eyes, "Stop what?"

"Staring at me"

He had just looked away and mumbled that he wasn't, but continued to stare as soon as Sehun turned around.

 ___

 _Lunch breaks_ , which were once the highlight of his day, are now as emotionally scarring as having your parents tell you your pet 'ran away' because he found out today that they would no longer be selling those cinnamon buns at the café because the Baker who makes them had a child and decided to quit and the subway shop down the street from his apartment is closing down.

Any rational person would just shake it off and find another place to eat, but not Sehun, because those cinnamon buns were his  _life_  and he curses the man who got the Baker pregnant because how _DARe_ he take his  _life_  from him and leave him so  _empty_  like this. And lets face it, Sehun is absolutely notrational when there is food involved and would sue him for emotional distress if he had not thought that the baker was an angel sent to earth to bless us with her baking skills.

But, he quickly comes to the conclusion that it's not that hard to find another shop to go to so the universe is not completely against him.

 ___

 _Homework_. Sehun, being the shining leader of procrastination nation that he is, spends the rest of his day holed up in the library trying - and resolutely failing - to tackle his English essay that's due tomorrow because the library is nice, quiet, and clean compared to his apartment where his roommate from hell spends his nights entertaining his 'unhealthy gaming addiction' (as dubbed by his roommate's mother) by playing games at any hour that isn't reserved for class at volumes loud enough to be detected by a dog three miles away and littering the place with empty beer bottles and moldy pizza boxes while his annoying bitch-faced boyfriend watches.

The library, in all its book smelling glory, is pretty much perfect in comparison.

But naturally, nothing in Sehun's life is perfect and the only other library - that isn't stuffed to the hilt with college students - is the city library located obnoxiously far away from college housing.

And no, the café is definitely  _not_  an option.

 

 

___

Thursday

January 28, 2016

12:56 AM

 Bus stop

 

Still no bus and Sehun is pretty sure he's going to get pneumonia.

_This is it, I'm gonna die Goodbye cruel wo-_

"Where do you think you're going?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded behind him.

Sehun jumped at the voice and turned. He expected to be jumped and robbed by some creepy old man but what he saw when he turned around was much worse-

"Baekhyun," he breathed, "what are you doing here?"

_The roommate from hell._

Leave it to him to interrupt Sehun's overly dramatic monologue about life in favor of his precious voice. (Sehun secretly had a thing for it but if anyone asked he wouldn't admit it).

Baekhyun fell into place beside him and wrapped his arms securely around Sehun's waist. "Did I scare you?" he beamed, jumping in place excitedly, "I did didn't I?

_Ever the ball of sunshine_

"No", Sehun frowned at him.

But one should know that a frown wouldn't deter Baekhyun from continuing.

He looked at him with a pout on his face that soon turned into a smirk and he wiggled his eyebrows at him (or, at least, what Sehun thinks is supposed to be an eyebrow wiggle). "I know I did, I saw you jump," he said with a smug grin.

And while Sehun would love nothing more than to continue this lovely conversation about being scared shitless (and yes, he was scared shitless) by his lovely roommate and jumping five feet in the air, but really it had to only been about two, Sehun acutally cared about his roommate's well being and he knows it's dangerous to be out this late-

"You didn't answer my question," Baekhyun looked at him confusedly, "What are you doing here?"

Something flashed in Baekhyun's eyes as he detached his arms from Sehun and took a step back. But before Sehun could catch what it was, it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Well, I could ask you the same question Sehunnie," he said, "What's a hot piece of ass like you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He said smugly, but his hand was clutching onto one of his jacket pockets.

_Suspicious_

"Are you up to something fishy Sehun," Baekhyun said with his head upturned, "Got caught up with the bad crowd perhaps?" Baekhyun shook his head at him, "Your mom would be disappointed."

Sehun opened his mouth to refute when something caught his eye, "Is that my jacket?"

This made Baekhyun stop in his tracks, "Oh this?" he chuckled awkwardly as he picked at the jacket around him, "I don't know... it might be."

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Yes?" he beamed at Sehun.

Sehun sighed at him exasperatedly, "For the last ti-

"Oh look it's the bus," he quickly pulled Sehun to the opening doors, "let's go let's go let's go!"

As they got seated on the bus Sehun noticed that Baekhyun had his hand clutched around the pocket again and debated asking him about its contents, but baekhyun started rambling about a hot tall kid he saw earlier-

"I swear his legs were like a mile long," Baekhyun expressed with his arms held out for effect, "and his hands OH MY GOD," he drawled and latched onto Sehun's arm like it was a life preserver.

Sehun figured that it could wait until later.

___

  
Baekhyun held onto the object hidden in his pocket as he watched Sehun snore away on his shoulder. He hadn't expected him to be out this late. What was he doing so far from the apartment anyway? But, then again, Sehun probably had the same question for him.

He sighed and stared out the window as he thought back to the events of the past few weeks Someone had been following him. A tall, lanky guy and a college student from the likes of it. He'd been but no matter how much he tried, he never got a good look at his face. and the guy never got to close, until today.

He found him waiting outside of the café he and Sehun frequented, while his friend had a melt down over the lost baker and her cinnamon buns - Baekhyun didn't understand what the fuss was about, she always put too much icing on them and they were too sweet for his taste buds - he signaled Baekhyun over and he knew shouldn't have gone, he should've ignored it.

But, he didn't. And that's how he ended up in an alley at midnight, accompanied by the stranger who'd introduced himself as Chanyeol.

"I know you're not as sweet as you look" he'd said to him as he gazed at Baekhyun from his place against the wall, foot propped up and silver lighter in hand.

Baekhyun just chuckled in response, "and you know this how?"

Chanyeol hiked up an eyebrow as he looked at him, "I've been following you, haven't you noticed?"

And Baekhyun would've laughed again if he hadn't felt uneasy, he hadn't expected him to admit it so quickly and it made him feel threatened. Did he want to be caught? "Why?"

Chanyeol slunk away from his spot on the wall and moved over to Baekhyun, who started to back away from his approaching figure. "You know" he started as he walked, "Your boyfriend, he's quite dangerous."

"I know" _Of course he knew._

He had Baekhyun backed against the wall, his height towering over the small boy, "Well what about Sehun," he said, looking over him, "does he know who you're involved with?"

He was trying to intimidate him, Baekhyun knew it. But he wasn't going to let him win. "Do you know who I'm involved with?"

Chanyeol laughed loudly at his proclamation, "is that a threat sweetheart?"

Baekhyun stayed silent and glared at him. Chanyeol took it as an incentive to continue "you should stop seeing him," he said as he stepped back back to look into the other boys eyes, "he's no good for you" he placed the lighter in Baekhyun's hand as he walked away "and you deserve better."

  
___

 

Monday

February 1, 2016

12:32 PM

 Psych Lecture

 

"psst!"

_Another psych lecture, another day of my miserable life, what have I done to deserve this universe? I'm a semi-decent person eighty percent of the time. I returned someone's wallet the other day, shouldn't that grant me a day of peace-_

"psst!"

Sehun turned to face the person who so rudely interrupted his plea to the universe with an annoyed face, "Can I help-

Sehun's words got caught in his throat as he took in the person's appearance, _feline eyes, pretty lips that curled at the ends, sharp jawline, toned arms in a sleeveless top_.

"So hot"

"It is a little hot in here isn't it?" Pretty boy chuckled lightly as Sehun (not-so-discretely) stared at his bobbing adams apple. "My name's Tao," he whispered as he held out a hand, "what's yours?"

Sehun tried to respond but could only gape at Tao as he tried to fathom what entity it was that allowed him and this Greek God to be alive and in the same room simultaneously.

He saw the pretty boy's- Tao's- lips move as he started to speak again, "I'm sorry, you're probably busy but I missed the first minutes of class and was wondering if you had the notes?"

Of course Sehun didn't have the notes but it was kind of hard to communicate that to Tao when he was too busy with thoughts of how it was possible that hadn't seen him before and - _You're so nice, I love you let's get married and have hot, cute babies together._

Tao seemed to finally notice Sehun's gaping fish face as he poked at him, "Umm... excuse me?"

"Yes I will allow you to sex me up"

Both Tao and Sehun stiffened as Sehun's words sank in. Tao in shock, and Sehun in devastation as he realized that he said his thoughts out loud. Sehun made a move to apologize, but stopped at Tao's loud laughter. He immediately started to panic at the thought of getting thrown out of class. Sehun wasn't the only one paying attention Tao as his laughter attracted everyone in the room, including the instructor, and Sehun waved his hands to try to quiet him.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my class?"

Tao's laughter stopped and he turned his attention to the professor, who was still writing on the board, "No, sir I was just... choking?"

The professor turned and raised an eyebrow, "Choking? Is that a question?"

"No," Tao cleared his throat and sat up straighter, "I was choking"

The professor turned back to the board with a scoff and continued writing, "Right. If you choke again politely exit my class through the door on your left"

Tao sunk back into his chair with relief as the professor continued the lecture and threw Sehun a heart stopping wink.

After the lecture, as Sehun packed up to move on to his next class he was stopped by a piece of paper being held in front of his face accompanied by a voice that was unmistakably Tao's, "I'm throwing a party this Friday, you should come"

A noise sounded behind them but Sehun ignored it in favor of staring at the address written on the paper and inwardly freaking at the thought of socializing and being in the same room as sex on legs for an entire night.

Had he turned round, he would have noticed the homicidal glare creepy kid threw in Tao's direction and his angry murmurs that sounded suspiciously like, "what the hell is this?!" and, "who does he think he is, trying to steal my man?!"

___

"Do you do that to everyone?"

Tao looked up from his textbook to see a boy glaring at him. He wanted to ask what he meant, but as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, the boy cut him off.

"You should stay away from him." His lips were set in a frown and even as his eyes squinted at him accusingly they were still wide, Tao was sure he'd seen him somewhere.

He looked at the boy confusedly, "what?"

"Stay away from Sehun," the boy said before walking away.

  
___

 

Friday

February 4, 2016

5:12 PM

Sehun & Baekhyun's Apartment

"WE GOT INVITED TO A PARTY??!!"

After going through the motions of his uneventful week, Sehun had forgotten to tell Baekhyun that he may or may not have gotten an invite to a party which was, besides catering to his 'unhealthy gaming addiction', Baekhyun's favorite activity.

That was his first mistake.

"No, _I_ got invited to a party," Sehun corrected him with an eye roll.

Baekhyun stood up from his spot behind the TV and waved the slip of paper spastically in front of Sehun's face, "WE GOT INVITED TO A PARTY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???!"

After going through the motions of his uneventful week, Sehun may or may not have tried to hide the invitation behind the TV before his roommate got home becuase, frankly, he didn't want to go. But his mind had chosen that moment to forget that today was clean up day and Baekhyun was on living room duty.

That was his second mistake.

"HOW COULD YOU??!"

And, finally, after going through the motions of his uneventful week, Sehun had forgotten that Baekhyun was going through a bad sort-of break up with his sort-of-but-not-really boyfriend and had been complaining about his lack of social interaction for the past two weeks and insistence that a party was exactly what he needed to get over it. 

His third and most fatal mistake. 

And now Baekhyun is flailing about their apartment and shouting obscenities at his  'Heartless and ungrateful roommate who could not believe betrayed him like this after he so graciously took him under his wing during his harsh freshman year'. 

"We're going" 

Sehun looked up from his 'chastised child' position on the couch to Baekhyun who's facial expression screamed livid and emotional. "What?"

"We're going" Baekhyun's repeated with finality.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the unfolding of what seems to be the saddest hour of his life, Sehun is sprawled on his bed contemplating ways to escape the judgement and sarcastic remarks of the ever evil Byun Baekhyun.

The Byun Baekhyun who is simultaneously insulting his fashion sense, which he had previously been proud of, and his life because, _apparently_ the most important part of the party going is an outfit. And apparently that's something that he is lacking.

"I am seriously disgusted by your wardrobe"

 _Wonderful_ , Sehun thought dryly.

Baekhyun was rifling through Sehun's quote, 'very depressing' closet in a desperate attempt to find bang-worthy clothing for the party, but, to no avail.

"Literally everything in this closet is ugly," he turned to give Sehun a disappointed look, "Everything."

Sehun just scoffed at him, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

Baekhyun looked through his closet and picked out a zebra print sweater and held it up to Sehun's face, "I think this atrocity speaks for itself." He then tossed it to the floor and Sehun picked it up with a huff. "That's it," He declared and turned with his hands on his hips to Sehun, who was dusting the nasty sweater off and gave him a disapproving head shake, "We're going to have to dress you in my clothes."

Sehun stopped rubbing at the sweater and gaped at Baekhyun, "I'm sorry what?"

Baekhyun brought his hands down with a sigh and moved towards the doorway. He made a motion for Sehun to follow him before heading out and down the hallway to his room. Sehun sat rethinking his life choices before flopping off of the bed to follow after him.

He found Baekhyun rustling through his own closet and briefly considered fleeing when he saw what was in it. But, he thought it better to simply go with whatever Baekhyun suggested as to not upset him further. Well, that was, before he pulled out a leather shirt that Sehun  definitely wasn't going let anywhere near his body.

"So, you have _that_ in your closet, but you call _my_ clothes atrocities?"

Baekhyun pulled an offended look and threw the shirt at him, "Your clothes _ARE_ an atrocity, you should be thankful that I'm helping you with your sad situation."

"Help?" He threw the shirt to Baekhyun and stood up with a huff, "I would hardly call this help." He went over to the closet where Baekhyun was standing, "For one, I can't fit any of your dwarf clothes-" baekhyun scoffed at him, "two, I don't want to go outside looking like I stepped out of a sex shop as a by product of your leather obsession."

Baekhyun made an offended noise and flared at him, "I do not have an obsession with leather, I just happen to look good in it and am embracing that fact" Baek said with a pointed look at Sehun, "but," he sighed, "if you don't want to wear it I won't make you"

"Thank you-

"If you wear this," Baekhyun held up a leather jacket with a grin.

___

  
Friday

February 4, 2016

8:53 PM

Tao's Party

 

They arrived just two hours from the party's initial beginning, and people are already scattered everywhere, there's students puking dead in the yard and sprawled across the lawn. It's a nice lawn.

_Whoever owns this house must be loaded._

The bass is thrumming loudly and the volume only increases the minute they step through the door. Sehun takes note of  the crowd of people on the makeshift dance floor and lounged around on the couches. Tao is nowhere to be seen.

Baekhyun tells him that he's going off to the kitchen and Sehun moves over to staircase as he takes leave. It's there that he finally notices the eyes on him from across the room.

Kohl lined eyes stare at him from the dance floor as the person attached moves to the music sensually. He's surrounded by two others, a boy and a girl, grinding on either side of him. His hands are round the girl's waist as they dance while the other guy holds onto him from behind.  The boy's innocent eyes and boyish looks strike a sense of familiarity in Sehun, but the skin tight jeans clad on his thighs and low cut tank only send danger signals in his head and Sehun's sure he would've noticed him before.

The boy breaks off from the two who quickly latch onto each other as he moves in Sehun's direction. He takes Sehun's hand and guides him to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around Sehun's neck as he leaned towards him and whispers his name, Kyungsoo, into his ear before turning and moving against him.

Sehun's fingers dig into the boy's hips as they move and the only thing going through his mind is _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo_ , and he feels high.  
With the feel of Kyungsoo's body against his, the scent of his cologne, the smoothness of his hips as his hands slide under his shirt, the movement of their hips, Kyungsoo's fingers dancing on the back of his neck, he feels high and ready to burst. And when Kyungsoo turns to face him and there's a brief moment, as the music drowns out around them, and the people vanish into thin air. There's a brief moment where their eyes meet before Sehun feels lips on his. Soft, supple, full lips on his and he hesitates before diving in full body into Kyungsoo as they move in unison and he feels high.

_"Do you recognize me?"_

He never does find Tao at the party.

___  
  
"Why is everything so _hard_?"

Sehun was left in a daze. He attempted to concentrate on his assignment only to have his thoughts straying to the boy he'd met at the party. Kyungsoo, he'd been at it for nearly an hour with no luck.

"Why don't you try and find him?" Baekhyun piped up from his place on the bed, his bed, with his feet propped up against to he wall. "I mean it is a pretty big campus but it couldn't hurt right?"  
Sehun grunted in response.

Baekhyun was right. It was a big campus and that was exactly why Sehun hadn't found him yet.

"I mean," Baekhyun continued as he flipped into his stomach, his head propped in his hands while he gazed at the wall in front of him, "anything is better than whining about how life sucks," he pauses, glancing at Sehun pitifully, "not that it's any different from what you do you usually."

Sehun's mouth gaped at Baekhyun's words and he makes a noise in the back of his throat. "I do not whine," Baekhyun just snorts, "and I've tried to find him already, none of my methods seem to work." He groaned and mussed up his hair in frustration, "not even Tao knows who he is."

"Tao?"

Sehun turned to see Baekhyun looking at him worriedly, "Yeah, the guy who invited me to the party," Baekhyun scrunched up his nose at the answer and there was an unpleasant look on his face, "Do you know him?" Sehun asked.

"No, I just feel like I've heard the name before." Baekhyun rose from the bed and made towards the door, he stopped with his hand gripping the knob and turned to Sehun, "don't give up on finding your Cinderella, Prince charming, this lost puppy attitude looks good on you," He said with a smirk and left the room.

"I am not a lost puppy!" Sehun cries at the closed door.

He goes back to his homework only to see the boys name written all over his notes. Sehun sighs wistfully.

He was so utterly fucked.

___

He spotted him at the party. Sitting on one of the couches that had been pushed back against the wall for extra room. He wasn't there for him though, if the guy latched onto him was any indication. The guy had a lean build, slightly shorter than Chanyeol, and full lips. Baekhyun would be lying if he'd said the boys presence didn't bother him, but decided to push it to the back of his mind.

He looked away to scope out the rest of the party goers until his attention landed back on Chanyeol, and the boy that was is straddling his lap. Baekhyun shook off the unpleasant feeling it gave him and left Sehun to get away from the sight. He ended up in the kitchen with full intentions of getting hammered as he propped an elbow up on the the island and raised a red cup to his lips.

Why am I worried about what he does anyway? I don't even know him.

"Have you figured it out yet", a deep voice sounded behind him. _Chanyeol._

"What do you want now" He droned monotonously, he didn't turn around when he answered. He was really getting tired of this.

"You didn't break up with him," Chanyeol said as he walked up behind him, arms on either side of Baekhyun, effectively trapping him against the counter. Well isn't this familiar.

"We're on a break" Baekhyun stated as he set the cup down and ran his finger along the rim.

"You didn't break up with him," Chanyeol said again, his words dripping with accusation.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned to the annoying male, "Why does it matter to you huh?" He cocked his head and gave him a sly smirk, "Do you have a thing for him?"

Chanyeol eyed him before backing away and letting out a frustrated sigh, "You haven't figured it out." He leaned on the counter eyes scanning the room and objects around them.

Baekhyun couldn't help but to roll his eyes again at the boys words. He turned back to the cup he set down previously and took a sip. He looked over to Chanyeol whose focus was now on him, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked as if he was deep in thought.

They stayed that way, gazes locked in each other until Chanyeol straightened and reached out to take the cup from Baekhyun's hand. "Look at the lighter I gave you," he told him and Baekhyun watched as he left him to return to the party.

  
___  
  
Thursday

February 10, 2016

12:40 PM

Psych Lecture

  
  
He notices him that day.

He sees him, two seats away from him in his psych lecture, scribbling notes in his notebook and listening to the professor intently. There's a light blush on his cheeks when he turns to see Sehun staring at him, Kyungsoo, and it's all so backwards.

He'd arrived earlier that day, with hopes that maybe, just maybe, that person would be in one of his lectures. He came when only five students were sitting and waiting for the class to begin. He observed as each remaining student filed in and scanned their faces for a hint of recognition. He hadn't had any luck, and sank into his seat as his head lolled to the side.

He realized he'd been looking in the wrong direction.

"You," he breathes. Finally seeing the person whom he'd sat near for the entire year, the person whom had also been staring at him for the entire year, the person whom he'd dubbed 'creepy kid' for that particular reason, and the person who now bore a guilty expression as he returned Sehun's stare as he took it all in.

"You're Kyungsoo" _Creepy kid is Kyungsoo._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating, I don't know how people trudge these out in such a short amount of time.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, creepykid is finally revealed! This is kind of a filler chapter but, it has elements that are relevant and will lead to scenes in later chapters. Annnd this is the beginning of Sehun and Kyungsoo's relationship so yay for love!
> 
> Sidenote: I think Kyungsoo's description kind of sounds like how I would describe Baekhyun but they're body types are so similar to me so sorry for that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your subscriptions. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Creepy kid is Kyungsoo._

Sehun was once again stuck in his head mentally kicking himself for not noticing, for not recognizing him sooner.

_**"Do you recognize me?"** _

Of course it all makes sense now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the professor's words, "That's all for today."

"Sehun-"

Sehun gathered his stuff and scurried out of the lecture hall, weaving through the mass of bodies, trying to get to the exit before Kyungsoo could catch up to him.

But, to his disappointment, Kyungsoo's small body allowed him to move swiftly through the bodies in his way and he quickly caught up to the fleeing Sehun.

Kyungsoo had a vice grip on his arm as he tried to get his attention. Sehun's struggling movements were akin to that of a mouse stuck on a glue trap, practically dragging the shorter boy as he tried to get away.  But Kyungsoo wouldn't let go. And his words of, "Listen to me", and "why are you being like this?", didn't seem to phase him.

"I like you."

Sehun halted his movements and looked at the boy attached to his arm. His breaths were heavy from exertion and there was a light flush on his cheeks as he gazed up at Sehun shyly through his bangs. "I like you," he said again.

"I don't like you."

  
___

 

Baekhyun turned the lighter over in his hands, scrutinizing the word engraved into the object. The same way he had done for the past week-

_**Tao** _

This was Yifan's lighter, he realized it now. But why had Chanyeol given it to him?

_**Tao** _

Clearly this hadn't belonged to either him or Yifan, judging by the name on it _._

_**Tao** _

_Sehun knows him, he was the one who had invited him to the party. Chanyeol knows him since he ended up with his lighter. Yifan knows him, he also had his lighter at some point._

Baekhyun stretched in his desk chair and   
stated up at the ceiling as his let his thoughts wander.

_Chanyeol knows Yifan, Chanyeol knows Tao. This was Tao's lighter, why did he give it to him?_

He sighed as he got up and dropped unceremoniously onto his bed and tried to put the pieces together.

_Yifan knows Tao, he had his lighter, but Yifan doesn't smoke._

_He had Tao's lighter given to him by Chanyeol, but Yifan doesn't smoke._

_He always kept the lighter on him, engraved with Tao's name, but Yifan doesn't smoke._

_He always complained that the smell annoyed him, so Yifan doesn't smoke._

**_"Have you figured it out yet?"_ **

___

  
Tuesday  
February 15, 2016  
2:25 PM  
Hota's Café

  
Baekhyun didn't come for lunch again.

This was the third day he sat at their usual table waiting for his lunch buddy to show only to be left with a vacant seat across from him. _He probably has work to do,_ Sehun reasoned as he sipped his milkshake sadly. _This wouldn't be so bad if I had a cinnamon bun_.

Only now, the seat wasn't vacant.

Sehun looked up from his milkshake as he heard shuffling and the sound of the chair scraping across the floor. He expected to see his roommate sitting in the chair in front of him smiling gleefully, but this isn't what he expected.

His eyes widened in alarm as he stared at the personin front of him. "What are you doing here?"  
___

Kyungsoo shifted in his seat as he took in Sehun's expression. He'd expected Sehun to leave as soon as he sat down, like he'd done all of the other times Kyungsoo had tried to approach him, but the boy didn't show any signs of leaving, so he relaxed in his seat.

Sehun was still looking at him questioningly, but Kyungsoo ignored it, he didn't want to drag this out. "I know you think I'm a creep." He said, toying with the salt laid out on the small table. Sehun was visibly taken aback at this, as his eyes blinked and his body fell back into the chair.

But he didn't make a move to leave, only sat gaping at him, so Kyungsoo continued-

"I followed you here," he said. A soft laugh escaped his lips as he looked at Sehun, "I guess that doesn't help my case, does it?"

Sehun stayed silent, a stoic expression marring his features, and Kyungsoo's gazed fixed on the table beneath them. This is so bad.

He took at deep breath before he started again, eyes darting over everything in the room except for the person in front of him. "I thought you liked me, because you kissed me at the party - well, technically, I kissed you - but you kissed me back."

He spared a glance at Sehun to see that the stoic expression was gone, replaced with surprise, and Kyungsoo took that as an initiative to keep going.

"But then you ignored me after." he pointed out solemnly, "And at first I thought it was because maybe you were embarrassed? - Because it's not really standard to just kiss someone at a party, well, at least it isn't for me." His eyes flickered up to Sehun to gauge his expression, he looked confused.

"I only went to that party because of you, and I only danced with those people to get your attention. But you didn't even recognizBaek, butnd he could feel the pain sneaking up on him, so he gripped the edge of the table to help steady himself.

  
He finally looked Sehun in the eyes, "Do you not like me because I kept staring at you?"

Sehun looked as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed mute. Kyungsoo gripped onto the table harder, "I know I go overboard with affection sometimes and it gets creepy, but I really like you and I'm sorry if I freaked you out and I didn't mean to-"

"I don't like you."

This time, Kyungsoo couldn't stop the pang he felt and he a stone welled in his throat, making it harder to breathe. He chiked out an, "Okay", and got up and left.

___

  
Tuesday  
February 15, 2016  
7:23 PM  
Sehun & Baekhyun's Apartment

  
He found himself in this situation again. Sat by his desk while Baekhyun was sprawled on his bed, feet propped up on the wall. But, instead of it being him in distress, it was Baekhyun.

It took him a while to figure it out, that something was wrong with him. He was to busy milling over thoughts of Kyungsoo to notice how quiet Baekhyun had been. It had been a while since Sehun found him and subsequently ran away from him. He was wondering if he should've told Baek but, decided against it since their meeting hadn't gone as well as he expected (if the lack of roses and violins were anything to by).

But, then again, kyungsoo wasn't what (or whom) he'd expected him to be.

And it wasn't until he spun around in his chair to confess, that he noticed his distress.

If you could call his state distress, that is.

"My boyfriend's cheating on me."

He'd said it so quietly that Sehun barely heard it. And it all felt so wrong. This wasn't the Baekhyun that Sehun knew. Baekhyun was all smiles and sunshine, not the hollow shell of a person laying in his bed. He was put off by the limp feel his body emitted, but the most off putting thing was the look of acceptance on his face.

A look of disgust crossed Sehun's features when he saw it. _He did this_ , Sehun thought as the anger started bubbling within him, _Yifan did this._ He was about to storm off to find the man when Baekhyun's words stopped him-

"Hey Sehun?", he said, still staring at the wall in front of him.

Sehun gazed over the empty shell on his bed and felt the anger subside taken over by sadness. "Yeah?"

"When you find Cinderella I want you to do something for me."

"Okay"

Baekhyun's gaze shifted over to Sehun and he bared a serious expression on his face, "Treat him right."

Sehun felt a wave of sadness wash over him, _I found him_ , he wanted to say, _I found him and I messed up already_. "Okay," is what he said instead.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Friday  
February 19, 2016  
9:35 PM

  
BREAKING NEWS

Yesterday, 20 year-old student Huang Zitao was found dead in the local library near HanYang University. His body was found in the custodians closet by the janitor on duty at the time. It is said that he suffered several gunshots to his upper body and a blow to the head that ultimately ended his life. Sources say that he went missing two days prior to being found and was last seen at the local bakery. Police do not yet know the cause for the crime and no witnesses have come forward on the matter. There is no suspect in custody at this time but the investigation will continue.

  
___

 

_**48 hours ago** _

At first glance,the building wouldn't seem like much. It was dingy on the outside, bricks crumbling and the paint peeling from the walls. But, of course, that's why is was perfect. The perfect cover for what goes on inside. What looked old and dingy on the outside gave way to interior that couldn't be described as anything but pristine.

Dark, lavish furniture and velvet curtains because the boss had always had a thibg for gothic decor. And the finest offices and attire for the who were employed here. Or rather, recruited. Baekhyun used to love coming here, he was envious of their way of life, even with knowing that the blood of people they killed paid for the carpet he tread on. It had taken some getting used to, but after a year, this place felt like a second home to him.

He had gotten to know all of Yifan's recruits, just random people he found on the streets, trained to master an array of talents. Fit to do his bidding, but paid handsomely for it. They were nice despite the chaos they created on a daily basis. And they had become a second home to him.

Yifan became a second home to him.

There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he sat across from him. He was draped in an office chair that Baekhyun was sure could pay off his student loans when he walked in. Looking nothing but elegant in his expensive suit and dripping with the dominance and power he knew he had, that every crime boss should have. The man looked at him with a fondness in his eyes that he always held whenever Baekhyun was around.

But he knew it was a lie.

Just like that bullshit 'I missed you', he shot Baekhyun as soon as sat down, immediately reaching out to him when he got close enough. Telling him that he should visit more since he couldn't make it to his apartment often. Because he was busy, as always. 'But that doesn't mean I don't want to see my baby baek,' he'd said with that stupid smile on his face. The smile that dropped when Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak.

"So, who's Tao, Yifan?"

A brief look of shock crossed his usually passive face as he sat back in his chair. He twirled a lone pen in his hand. Something he only does when Baekhyun's around, something he does when he's nervous.

"Tao?"

Baekhyun took out the lighter stashed in his jacket and threw it across the desk. Yifan spared a glance at the object, fingers now jabbing the pen into the wood as he looked at Baekhyun. He didn't even try to defend himself.

Baekhyun just glared at him. "So, who's the mistress in this situation, me or him?"

Yifan seemed calm, as he always did. His face was passive and body language relaxed. But it all gave way to the rapping of the pen in his hand.

"Baekhyun-" he started, doing what Baekhyun seemed to think was clear things up, but he didn't want to hear it. He already knew the truth. Instead, he just stared him down.

"Does he know about me? Or are you playing us both?"

He sat back with a frustrated sigh, finally breaking his calm disposition by taking a hand through his hair. "How did you find out about this?"

"I had help from your friend Chanyeol." Baekhyun said gruffly, "who would've thought that it would be one of your men to sell you out."

Yifan furrowed his eyebrows at him, a confused expression on his face, "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun nodded affirmatively.

"He's not one of mine, I told you not to get involved with-

"But is he lying?" Baekhyun cut him off,  glaring daggers at him.

Yifan could only gape at him, obviously startled by the harshness of his voice. His gaze fall onto the pen held. "Say he's lying." Baekhyun tried again, but Yifan just stared at the pen dangling between his fingers.

"Right."  _Of course he isn't._  
  
___

 

He sat staring the at the wooden door that Baekhyun recently left through. He was the established leader of one of the most well known crime rings in the city. The second being Parks clan.

So this was his plan.

He had kicked Chanyeol to the curb a little over a year ago. He was Yifan's second in command, a highly skilled fighter and a perfect shot. He was Yifan's go to person when a job needed to be done and a friend of his for many years. But things had slipped after Yifan had first sought our Baekhyun and taken an interest in him. Chanyeol was clearly upset with his decision to be with him, and tried to warn him that people would try to use Baekhyun against him, that he shouldn't get attached to the boy. But, Yifan didn't pay mind to his words.

He knew what he was doing. And he told Chanyeol that every time he brought it up.

It wasn't  until Yifan noticed the shift in Chanyeol's behavior that had ordered one of the recruits to keep tabs on him. He had been trailing Baekhyun since the last time they had spoken. When Yifan questioned him about it, Chanyeol had just said that he was trying to protect the boy. But it's wasn't long after , that Yifan figured out what he was _really_ doing. He had seen this behavior many times before with Chanyeol's victims. The stalk before the attack. _He was trying to kill Baekhyun_.

Soon after, Yifan had stripped the man ofbhis power and recruited a new second in command. In turn, Chanyeol started his own ring, and took some of the less-than-loyal recruits with him. Since then he has been clawing for Yifan's power, trying to find the one thing that would bring him down so that he could rise to the top. 

He knew it was just a matter of time.

Yifan sighed and fell back into his chair glancing at the door once again, he picked up the phone on his desk and made a call-

"Lu, Park made his move"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Kill him."

 

___

 

Friday  
February 19, 2016  
9:36 PM

Sehun and Baekhyun's Apartment

 

_What the hell?_

Sehun stared at the screen in front of him. 

Tao hadn't been to class since Tuesday. But Sehun figured that he caught the flu or something,  _it's flu season so it's plausible,_ that's what he'd told himself.

_Maybe he ate some bad sushi and got food poisining._

But they're not really friends so maybe he shouldn't be so worried.

_Maybe he dropped the class, its kind of boring anyway._

But they've talked before, so he has the right to be worried.

**Huang Zitao was found dead in a library near Hanyang university.**

Kyungsoo hadn't been to class since Tuesday. Sehun figured that he'd fucked up so badly that he made him drop the class. _I was pretty mean to him the other day, so it was plausible_.

_But Kyungsoo is insistent, he tried twice so whats stopping him from trying again?_

He wanted to make it right, he shouldn't have treated him like that.

_But he wouldn't do this just to get away from me, he likes me right?_

Maybe he likes Kyungsoo too, he was just a little creeped out at first.

**Is Kyungsoo dead too?**


End file.
